HiMe Omakas
by Sylverlyf
Summary: I end up making lot of omakas for different things. Figured I'd share a few of them.
1. Fortune Cookies

Fortune Cookies

N: *Opens her fortune cookie and blushes*

S: What?

N: Nothing just something Nao and I do when we have fortune cookies

S: What's that?

N: Add "in bed " to the end of the fortune.

S: How do you mean?

N: *Takes Shizuru's and reads it aloud* Your creativity will lead you to try something new "in bed". *smirks*

S: Ara *An evil smile plays out* Let me see yours Nat-su-ki.

N: What? No!

S: *pouts at Natsuki and her eyes start getting teary*

N: Gah! Happy now? *tosses her fortune to Shizuru, blushing*

S: You will finally get the one you love.. Ara, Natsuki what are we waiting here for? Check please!


	2. Inter Nos Omaka Ch 18

Inter Nos by Ethnewinter Chapter18

Shizuru- *ice in her voice* Masashi-han likens me to Yuuji-han?

Takada- *confused* Nani?

Shizuru- *scornfully* you presume to think I would sell a free-born woman of royal birth into slavery to a man simply for a turn of a coin? One whom I value for friendship as much as I do her exceptional skills?

Takada- *pale and stammering* I.. I thought..

Shizuru- obviously you didn't. *turns her back on Takada* I suggest you leave my presence before I add you to the slave market myself! You are never to speak or look at Natsuki again!

Takada - Now wait here! *reaches for Shizuru*

Natsuki- *growls her teeth showing feral, lifting Takada off he's feet up against the wall by his throat*

Takada- *didn't even see Natsuki move but is struggling for breath*

Shizuru- Natsuki let him go, I don't want your hands touching such trash.

Natsuki- *drops Takada onto the ground in a heap*

Takada- *scrambles out of the room*

Natsuki- *observing Shizuru still shaking in rage goes to comfort her with a hand on the shoulder. She gives Shizuru a questioning look*

Shizuru- *grinning slightly* Ara, Natsuki is only allowed to play slave girl with me.

Natsuki- *scowls and blushes*

Shizuru- *sigh* fine fine I suppose i can play slave girl for my Natsuki


	3. D&D HiMe Style

A great wave washes onto the ship and form into a water god.

WG: I am Tadaka the water god, I have come to rescue one of those who hold my favor.

N: *looks skeptical* Um, me?

T: Yes child you. *reaches out to touch Natsuki*

S: Promptly smites the water god Tadaka.

N: o.0

T: You can't smite me!! I'm a water god! A God!

S: *smirks* I can and I did.

T: Gah!DM do something about this!

DM: Did you touch Natsuki?

T: Eh yeah but..

DM: Then she can smite you.

T: T.T


	4. Biting off More then One Can Chew

I was one of the few people who could honestly say loneliness was a rare emotion of mine. I had family who loved me, I got along well with people in general, and when I was by myself I did not feel lonely.

The day I became a vampyre was the loneliest day of my life.

Chapter 1

I was raised in a generation that knew everything there was to know about vampires; books ranging from Ann Rice to Laurell K Hamilton, TV shows from Buffy to The Vampire Diaries, movies from Dracula to Twilight, my generation was raised with vampires flooding the entire spectrum of pop culture. Evil malicious deviants to cuddly fang-faced hotties, the variation alone was enough to reach out and grab a hold of the vast population.

I myself found the spanning mythology behind it awe inspiring but never once did I imagine what kind of vampire I would be, or think of what cool powers I would gain if I became one. Ok, never is a bit of a inaccurate word, I guess rarely would be better used there.

S: Ara, Natsuki is writing our story!

N: What?! Shizuru what are you doing in my room?

S: My Natsuki was gone so I was bored. *eyes closed smile*

N: Gah! Anyhow, this is defiantly not our story. I was just goofing around.

S: *pouts* but Natsuki clearly describes us in this story. Of course it's our story.

N: Nani?! Where? Where in here does it describe you and I?

S: *points to herself* Cuddly Fang-Faced Hottie. *points to Natsuki* Evil Malicious Deviant

N: *Gasps* what if anything you have it backwards!

S: I told you it was about us! *glomp*


	5. ChieSama

Chie-Sama

Natsuki watched as Chie stood up close to one of the new freshmen in a yellow sweater and preceded to charmed charm her with smiles and words.

"You know, it's weird," Natsuki said aloud.

Shizuru smiles up at Natsuki as she lays in her lap. "What is weird, my Natsuki."

"Chie; with as much as she flirts you'd think her fan club would rival yours." Natsuki said, watching as Chie walked back over to the group with a final wave and smile for the girl.

Nao smirked, "Maybe Chie doesn't use the same eternal voodoo spells your girlfriend does."

"What about voodoo spells?" Chie asked as she sat down by Mai.

"Nothing. Where is Aio? I haven't seen her around today." Natsuki asks.

"She is supposed to meet us here." Chie smiled.

****Shipping yards****

"Here you might need this," Aio smiles sweetly as she throws the yellow sweater back at the girl inside the large metal shipping crate. "I hear it gets cold in Siberia!"


	6. Dibs

Dibs

*Natsuki and Nao having a staring contest over the last cookie*

*Natsuki blinks*

Nao: Hahaha I win! The cookie is mine!

Natsuki: Not any more Buahahhah *Natsuki snatches up the last cookie and licks it.*

Nao: Eww!

Shizuru: *confused* Why did you do that Natsuki?

Natsuki: *smirks triumphantly* So she can't have it, it's mine now!

Nao: *smiles seductively at Natsuki* I think I know something that would taste better than the cookie

*Shizuru licks Natsuki's face then glares at Nao*

Natsuki: Eww! Shizuru why did you lick me in the face!

*Nao eats the last cookie while smirking challengingly at Shizuru*


	7. Change of Plans Epilog

Change of Plans Epilog

"Awe," Compassionate Natsuki cooed as she watched a sleeping Jealous Natsuki drool on a pillow in the floor. "Since we have been with Shizuru she seems so calm and relaxed."

Rational Natsuki looked at Compassionate Natsuki in disbelief. "Do you not remember that first week?"

Compassionate Natsuki shuttered in horror as she thought back to that week.

_A 60 foot Jealous Natsuki smashing over Downtown Fuuka in pursuit of Fan girls, laughing madly and eating cars._

Shaking her head, "But shes better now." Gesturing to the innocent sleeping angel that was Jealous Natsuki

The alarm watch on Rational chimed.

Rational Natsuki promptly pulled out a tranq gun and shot Jealous Natsuki.

"Yes and were going to keep it that way," She said as Compassionate Natsuki gaped at her.


	8. Natsuki's New Obsession

Natsuki's New Obsession

Shizuru: walks up behind Natsuki and hugs her What is my Natsuki reading for when there are much better things to be doing?

Natsuki: 'cause I like reading these turns away from Shizuru so she can't see what she's reading

Shizuru: fu fu fu What is my Natsuki reading?

Natsuki: blushing madly no..nothing!

Shizuru: snatches the transcript away from Natsuki O.O

Shizuru: starts bawling Ikasu Natsuki doesn't love me anymore! She loves her stories more than me! sobs

Natsuki *glares at Authoress *Kusottare!

Authoress: well fine then 'Ketsu no ii ne' to you too!

Shizuru and Natsuki: stare at Authoress shocked then bust up laughing

Authoress: what?

Authoress note: Hehe as for those of you who Japanese is not a native or secondary language, I found this today and though it was funny to combine the two, since I can pronounce neither. Kusottare means Asshole while Ketsu no ii ne means Nice ass. Bwahahaha


	9. The General and the Pirate

**The General and the Pirate**

A/N: as I've been reading and rereading Inter Nos lately, something that hopped into my mind was how Shizuru's people weren't good at navel battles, the Pirates were better on water though... Then ShayP's story "Siren of the Sea" came to mind. Their Shizuru's have certain similarities that stand out. Both warlike, both smart, both want/have Natsuki a bit obsessively (but then again who doesn't? lol), and both are in command positions. Ethnewinter calls her's General Fujino while ShayP calls hers Captain Viola.

*Somewhere along the coast of somewhere, the Pirate Captain Viola slings the unconscious Ortygian Natsuki over her shoulder, and strolls down the docks toward her ship*

Viola giddily: 'Mauahhaha now I have two Natsuki's!'

*General Fujino shows up at the dock with her army*

Fujino growls: Give me my Girl back. I want her now!

Viola scoffs: I want her too! Do I look like I share booty!

*Viola and Fujino start drooling. Both thinking 'Such fine booties they have too'*

*At the now awake Ortygian Natsuki's glare, Fujino snaps out of her booty induced daydream*

Fujino menacingly: Hand her over now or... I'll destroy your ship, kill all your crew and I'll capture your Natsuki.

Viola snickers: Please, do you really think I would give up the chance to have two Natsukis in my bed under such a parley threat!

*The Striker Natsuki glares at her Captain Viola and draws the arrow back as she aims her bow at her perverted Captain*

* * *

Ending I:

Striker Natsuki: Put the other Natsuki down and get your cheating ass back on the ship.

Viola pouting: You never let me have any fun!

* * *

Ending II:

Striker Natsuki smirks: You don't even have one Natsuki in your bed, what makes you think another will be any less difficult?

Viola glares huffing: Damn this! One hard headed little gah! is more than enough!

*Viola drops the kidnapped Natsuki onto the deck and stomps back onto her ship*

* * *

Ending III:

*Ortygian Natsuki knees an unsuspecting Pirate Captain in the stomach, evading capture to stand by her lover*

Striker Natsuki glares at Viola but cast a quick glance at Fujino and asks: Could you please take me home? This one says she won't ever, and then says she will, but then she won't, then she says she will again. I think we're still at the "she will" stage but you never know with her. *shrug*


End file.
